Frankie Say Relax
by kimpy
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen on the very day she has given up finding a boyfriend? The EPOV companion piece to "Like a Virgin."


_**FRANKIE SAY RELAX**_

**ONE-SHOT EPOV COMPANION PIECE TO **_**LIKE A VIRGIN**_

**A/N: After my one-shot for the Age of Edward contest was written, I had some reviewers asking for an EPOV to the story. How could I not oblige?**

**Of course SM owns, but I own an Edward Cullen action figure who occasionally makes out with my Jane Austen action figure. See, my smut is inspired! ;)**

**MONDAY**

A door slamming nearby causes me to sit upright in my bed. I groan and look over at my alarm clock. 8:04. _Fuck! I can't believe I forgot to set the alarm again. What the hell is my problem?_ I jump out of bed and pull on a pair of black jeans. I grab my Frankie shirt and jean jacket and bolt out of my room towards the bathroom. As I look in the mirror, I see that my hair is impossible, as per usual. I don't even bother with it. I quickly brush my teeth and head towards the front door. _Christ, I need a fucking cup of coffee_. The way my day has started, I might as well have the Smiths set on repeat—that'd be the perfect soundtrack. _Hatful of Hollow. _My hand is on the doorknob when I hear Emmett's insanely loud outdoor voice, except that we're inside.

"Yo! Ed! You meeting us for lunch today, or not?"

"Yo? What is this, Em, _Yo! MTV Raps_?"

"Just answer the fucking question, asshole."

"Remind me again why this is so important to you?"

"Because, dude, if I need to put up with your mopey, horned out ass for another day I swear I will go fucking mental."

"Em, I can't deal with this now…I'm late for class. I'll see you later."

I hear Emmett shouting out as I slam the door behind me, "Yeah, later as in lunch in the caf at 12:30!!"

As I book it to my 8:00, I rehash the conversation in my head. I know Emmett and Jasper mean well…they are the best guys around, and we've been tight ever since we met during Orientation Weekend over a year ago. We were all neighbors in the dorm last year and decided to get our own apartment together this year. Ever since they heard about Tanya, though, they've been trying to set me up with an ongoing host of girls. Nothing could be less appealing to me. Tanya was my first serious girlfriend and I had expected her to be our fourth roommate this year, even if she planned to keep all her stuff in her "official" dorm room. But then she drops the bomb on me a week before school starts that she wasn't coming back. Wasn't coming back _because_ _of me_. I didn't feel like revisiting that memory at the moment. I just needed to get the fuck to class. And forget about Tanya once and for all.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning, Mr. Cullen," I hear my prof say in front of the class. _Sadist_. Why anyone schedules an organic chem. lecture at 8:00 AM is beyond me, so I knew he was probably an asshole when I signed up for the class. Sadly, I was correct. I just wave my hand in reply and sit the fuck down.

Fortunately, I really need to focus on the lecture, and all those images of Tanya are soon replaced by boring chemical equations. After the lecture is over, we head straight for the lab for a couple of hours. I find myself tired and preoccupied—I fucking need a caffeine fix. As I am getting ready to decant my sample, an image of Tanya flashes into my head.

_Edward, I don't know why you are so surprised by this…it's not like we were meant to be together forever. I've just grown up over the past year, and I need to move on to a more serious type of relationship. If I stick with you, I'll be stuck on high school level romance for the rest of my life! Can't you see that I need more than that? And I fucking hate the rain in Washington! If I never see that state again, it won't be soon enough!_

As Tanya's cold, harsh words run through my mind, the smell of something hideous breaks my train of thought. _Fuck!_ I wasn't paying attention and my sample decanted completely. All that is left is some blackened residue. If I don't turn in a sample at the end of lab, I'll have to repeat it. I go around the lab, asking people for small bits of their sample to combine together, so I can at least have something to turn in. It isn't like I'm doing this because I am incapable of doing the work myself—I have a 3.9 GPA, and this is Honors Chem—I just don't have the time in my schedule to repeat the lab. When I have collected enough sample, I turn it in. My TA analyzes the sample and it turns out that mine is the purest of the bunch. My classmates are not happy with me, so I will definitely need to make this up to them in next week's lab.

As I pack up my bag, I look at the clock. 12:25. _Dammit, I just can't catch a fricking break today!_ I haul ass over to the caf and approach the doors, looking for my friends. What I see instead is infinitely better.

She has this fuckhot hair, like the guy from Human League, except it has these hot pink streaks all over the place. She's wearing a pair of skinny black jeans that hug her sexy hips. When my eyes meet hers, I note that they are a gorgeous, deep brown color that go on forever. They are framed by these insanely thick lashes, and I'm trying to figure out what they remind me of. All of a sudden, it clicks—that deer from the _Rudolph _claymation show. _What the fuck was that deer's name? You know, Rudolph's girlfriend? Clarice? Yeah, Clarice…_her eyes are exactly like Clarice. Those thick, sultry lashes framing her doe eyes. And I'm no fucking Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, but I'm having another sort of visceral reaction to those eyes. It just happens to be occurring down south…

My pervy thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Clarice speaks. "Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, Heather! I think I just died and went to heaven!!"

Before I can even think to answer, Clarice is ripping off her clothes in front of me. _Dude, your day just improved by 1000%! _My eyes are forced from her face to her spectacular rack. _Jesus, I wish she would take off the shirt, too…_ I grin at her as I tilt my head to read her t-shirt. I may as well pretend that I'm not simply ogling her boobs. _Holy shit, she's wearing a Frankie t-shirt! I don't think I've ever met anyone here who even knows who they are, except for Jazz. And those tits…Shit, focus, Cullen! Say something witty!_

"Well, what do you know?_ Frankie Say Relax,_ huh? And by the way, I love the way she used the word myriad in her suicide note." At least I have the presence of mind to think up another quote from _Heathers_.

Clarice responds with a huge grin. "Well, our love is god. Let's get a slushie!"

As we are grinning like fools at each other, I realize that Em and the guys have arrived on scene and hear a cacophony of noise spewing forth:

_Bella, what the HELL did you do to your hair? – Alice_

_Swan, you can't just strip in public! – Rosalie_

_You KNOW Edward? – Jasper_

_What am I missing? Someone PLEASE explain what I am missing! – Emmett_

_Oh fuck_, this_ is Bella? I had no idea she'd actually be hot! _ We look at each other in surprise, then simultaneously speak out: "You're Edward?" "You're Bella?"

It looks as though Clarice, I mean Bella, is momentarily calculating complicated math. As she is pondering the meaning of life, I mentally switch back and forth between her awesome rack and her taste in music and movies. I almost laugh when I think about how different this girl is from Tanya—she would _never_ see the movie like _Heathers_ with me, and she was forever complaining about my taste in music. There is no way she would ever have listened to Frankie.

After what seems like an eternity, I hear her say, with an amazed tone, "You like Frankie?"

"Hell yes! I saw them in Chicago and it was amazing!"

"No. Way. I saw them, too, but I was in Paris!"

_Holy hell, Paris? Is this girl for real?_ "Paris? What? How?"

"Oh, I lived there for a year. I'm a freshman this year, but Rose, Alice and I graduated from high school together."

I'm only vaguely aware that our friends are still there, along with the rest of the lunch line. I hear Alice say, "Bella, Edward, we're going through the line now…"

Bella and I move together to get in line, but I can't take my eyes off of her chocolate pools. Okay, that's actually bullshit, because I move back and forth between the chocolate eyes and the way the "R" and "I" in _Frankie_ stand out because they sit right on top of her knockers. I feel like I've been hypnotized—I don't even know what the hell I'm doing or where I am going until I realize that we need to figure out where everyone else went to sit. We continue talking as we walk to the table and sit down across from each other.

Bella tells me that she is an English major, interested in becoming a writer. Once again, I'm pleasantly surprised with how different she is from Tanya, who was majoring in business. Tanya's biggest goal in life was to make as much money as possible. I can't imagine that Bella really cares too much about the earning potential of an English major. It is like a fucking sip of refreshment. I smirk to myself when I think of comparing Bella to a bottle of Coca-Cola. Well, she's the _real thing_, no fucking kidding. Wait, I think Coke changed their campaign recently…oh yeah, _Coke is it_. Naw, _Bella's_ it. What the fuck does Coke know? All of a sudden, I realize that, during my internal rant equating Bella to a glass of pop, I've been staring at her amazing tits the entire time. I've been fucking hard as hell from the moment she pulled off her sweatshirt, and it isn't comfortable. Thank god I have my t-shirt untucked, or I would be in for major embarrassment. Bella sees me staring at her boobs, so I turn the topic of conversation back to music in a lame attempt to make it appear like I'm pondering the shirt's message, not the hot rack sitting just underneath.

Turns out Bella is a music connoisseur of the highest degree. There isn't a single band reference I make that she hasn't heard of. Seriously, did the universe scan my mind and subsequently design the perfect woman? Music, hot tits, humor, snark, this chick has it all. Incredible. While her favorite band is the Clash, mine is David Bowie. I point out that the Clash made a tribute to Bowie in one of their songs, _Clash City Rockers_. She tells me that those same lyrics caused her to seek out Bowie's music so she could see what all the fuss was about. God, she even does her own research—how fucking awesome is that?

All of a sudden, a loud burst of giggling from across the caf directs my attention to a set of freshman girls. _Ahh, let the Snark-A-Thon begin!!_

"Oh look, it's the Bananarama triplets!" I point out to everyone at the table. "But they are also known as the Bulimia triplets, because they run straight for the bathroom after every meal…" I feel compelled to bring Bella up to speed, since she has never participated in my Snark-A-Thons before.

I hear Bella snort out loud, and she replies, "Heather, Bulimia is _so_ '87." That totally cracks me up.

I hear Rosalie snicker along with us, and ask, "Hey Edward—isn't that Bug Woman?"

Bella is immediately confused. "Bug Woman?"

I have to explain. "Yeah, she lived in our dorm last year, and the first time we met her, she was running around the room swatting at imaginary mosquitoes. She kept screeching out, 'Bugs! Bugs!' Hence the nickname."

My ongoing commentary continues; the arrivals are coming at me fast and furious. "Oh, and there's Bono. And then Mutant Swede."

"Mutant Swede? What the fuck?"

"He's like 7 feet tall and has black hair and dark eyes—the polar opposite of what a Swede is supposed to look like."

Bella is laughing so hard she is wiping tears away from her eyes. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Edward! I'm beginning to wonder if you ever call anyone by their proper name."

I can't resist pulling out the Cullen charm. I wink at her and reply, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Rosalie chooses that moment to better acquaint me with one of Bella's extracurricular interests. "Well, Edward certainly won't be thrilled to hear you have the hots for Mike Newton then, Bella!"

_What the fuck? Bella thinks that fucking r-tard is hot?_ "No. Fucking. Way. Dude, you _cannot_ be serious. Newton? That asswipe? I was beginning to think you were pretty cool, Bella, but now you just shot that all to hell."

Bella starts to stammer out a rebuttal. "Now wait a minute…I thought he was attractive _until_ I actually got to know him. Then I figured out he was a complete social moron and re-evaluated my previous assessment."

_Okay, maybe I overreacted. At least she recognizes he is a social moron. I need to hear her out. _"What does your assessment tell you now?"

"That it's a 'fine line between clever and stupid.' Duh, that he's a social moron! A cute social moron, but not someone I'm going to pine over."

_Well, she knows Spinal Tap and has kind of made up for liking Newton by calling him a social moron. Calm the fuck down, Cullen._

I see Bella whack Alice in the shoulder. "By the way guys, I thought you were supposed to be my best friends?! Thanks a lot for that. Anyhow, I have an announcement to make: I am no longer interested in dating anyone. I'm just gonna turn into a male-hating feminist who lives alone with 10,000 cats when I grow up."

_Wait, she doesn't want to date anyone? Perfect. Just when I was beginning to lose my hope at how cool she is, she comes up with this…_

"I don't date anyone, either. You know once bitten, twice shy kinda thing. You just redeemed yourself in my eyes, Bella."

She snorts out loud again. _God, I never thought snorting could be considered adorable!_ "Dude, your waffling back and forth is going to sprain my neck—I can't keep up with you!"

"Just like to keep you guessing," I smirk back at her.

Alice and Rosalie glare over at Bella. I hear Alice point out to Bella, "We are _not_ finished talking about this, Bella. We _will_ get your head straightened out, even if it means a night of heavy drinking and a hot one-night stand!"

_Yeah, no one night stands unless they are with me…not a bad idea…_ Bella and I snicker together about that. When we finally take a moment to breathe, she starts to giggle.

"What?"

"Did you notice that all of our friends left?"

_Those fuckers! _I just shrug my shoulders. "Oh. Well, fuck 'em. Do you have anything going on this afternoon?"

She looks at her watch, and the beautiful brown eyes go wide. "SHIT! I am totally supposed to be in class right now!"

_I have the perfect remedy to that dilemma…._"Well, let's just skip and you can hang out with me and listen to music."

Now it is her turn to shrug. "Sure, I could do that."

We slowly walk across campus towards my apartment, just as engaged in conversation as we were at lunch. I feel like I will never run out of things to discuss with Bella; I've never met anyone like her. When she sees my stereo, her doe eyes literally bug out of her head—it is a fucking incredible set-up if I do say so myself. Bella asks me if the volume goes up to 11, and I recognize the Spinal Tap reference instantly. We laugh easily, both understanding the meaning. Bella sits down in front of the stereo and leafs through my album collection. I always try to match my music to my mood, and this afternoon is totally a _Heroes_ moment. Nothing but the best Bowie is right for Bella.

We sit and talk in easy conversation, discussing music, movie, politics. I notice that Bella is checking everything out very closely. I take a moment to hang up my jean jacket, and Bella gives me a quizzical look.

"Edward, you are the only guy I've ever met who makes his bed and hangs up his clothes. You aren't secretly gay, are you?"

_Gay?! Jesus! How can she not see that she gives me major wood every time those Clarice eyes look my way? _I decide to have fun with this, because the implication is so far off base. I just give her a smirk. "If I were _secretly_ gay, do you think I would tell you?"

_That got her! _"Oh, I guess not. Don't get me wrong—I think it's awesome. That you're neat, I mean, not that you're gay. I just figured that you had to be gay if you were so neat."

_So she's a neat freak, too? _"Okay, if you really want to freak out, look at my drawers."

She raises one of her eyebrows. I catch the implication.

"I mean my _chest_ of drawers, ya perv!" I say to her as I slide open the drawer. I have a secret moment of pride when I hear her say "Oooh," under her breath.

"Dude, you are seriously too good to be true. Honestly." _What the hell does she mean by that?_

I guess my look makes her nervous, because she starts to stammer again. "Umm, I think I should probably just say this out loud, to get it out of the way…you know, to clear the air. Like I said earlier, I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything. I just kinda decided recently that I am flying solo from now on. So, I'm not trying to pick you up or anything like that…"

Her nervousness is unbelievably attractive. It emphasizes her innocence. Once again, so fucking refreshing in contrast to Tanya. "Well, I didn't really think that you were, but I appreciate your being honest with me. I went through a really bad break up over the summer; we had been together during high school and all last year, but she just broke it off suddenly. So, I guess you could say I have no interest in dating, either."

I think about that for a minute. Am I really interested in "flying solo," as Bella puts it? Until a few hours ago, I would have answered that question with an emphatic "Yes," except that I didn't know Bella existed a few hours ago. I never imagined that I'd meet a girl who was so many different things at once: Beautiful, but doesn't realize it; smart, but humble; funny, but sensitive; knows good music like the back of her hand; sexy, yet innocent all at the same time. It truly feels like someone put all these disparate pieces of a puzzle together, and then formed Bella for me. She has to be designed just for me, because no one else could possibly appreciate exactly how perfect she is. She is making me renounce everything I believed to be true about women—talk about too good to be true! When she speaks again, she knocks me out of my reverie.

"Cool! So we can totally just be buds! I mean, if you want to keep hanging out, that is."

_Is she serious? I need to set this girl straight. _"Bella, I can't think of anything I'd rather do. You are the coolest person I've met in a long time, definitely the coolest chick I've ever known. You're totally a 'what you see is what you get' kind of girl. I like that."

"To be honest, Edward, I'm not that used to hanging out with guys; I've never even had a boyfriend. I won't change who I am just to lure in a guy. You either like me as I am, or you don't. And, mostly, guys don't."

_No fucking way this girl has never had a boyfriend. No fucking way. _"I don't think you see yourself very clearly, Bella…you're pretty hot. I think your hair is totally cool, by the way."

That makes her giggle. "I just did it just this morning on a total whim, which is so unlike me! I've wanted to do it forever. And hot? Naw, that's you. _I've _never been accused of that before. I'm just a plain Jane, but I do rock it. I'm not ashamed of that anymore."

_The hell? Plain fucking Jane? _"Why in god's name would you be ashamed of how you look? You are definitely no 'plain Jane.' There were guys scoping you out all over in the cafeteria—did you not see them?"

"Yeah, right. Dry that one out and you can fertilize the lawn, Ferris."

_She CANNOT be serious—they were like fucking tripping over each other because they were more focused on her than on walking! _"I'm serious! You just weren't paying attention. That hair cut of yours is fucking hot."

She doesn't reply to my statement, she just blushes the deepest shade of red I've ever seen. I don't remember seeing anyone blush like that before, and it is all sex goddess and innocence at once.

"Oh my god, you just blushed. I didn't think anyone did that anymore!"

She kicks my foot. "Yeah, I do it all the fricking time. Drives me nuts."

Without realizing what I'm doing, I lean over and nearly whisper in her ear. "I think it's kind of cute."

That causes her to blush some more. I laugh.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with that particular response of yours…"

She punches me in the arm and we crack up. Suddenly, there are keys jingling in the lock of his front door. I'm not sure exactly why, but we quickly jump apart from one another and the record skips loudly. _Shit, not the Bowie! Emmett is going to pay for that, the asswipe._

"What the hell are you two up to?" Emmett's voice booms. _INDOOR voice, goddammit! INDOOR voice! That idiot is always riding my ass. As if I'm in here fucking Bella—we just met for Christ's sake!_

"We were just listening to music, Em. God!"

"It wasn't Duran Duran, was it? Because we ALL know what happens with Duran Duran, don't we?" _Fuck, I should have seen that one coming_!

I explain it to her. "Our private joke is that Duran Duran is 'make-out' music."

She easily shrugs off the implication. "Oh. Well, we're listening to David Bowie, so it's all good."

In classic Emmett fashion, he cannot let it go at that. He just has to keep on going…"Bella, I need to warn you that _any_ music Edward listens to is make-out music."

I'm hoping that Emmett picks up on the daggers my eyes are lobbing in his direction. Jasper quickly swoops in to clean up the mess.

"Em, they just broke up a month ago. Give the guy a break, huh?" I give Jazz a silent nod of thanks.

Emmett just laughs it off like he is the funniest thing since Eddie Murphy. "Like, who wants a beer, eh?" he says, trying his hardest to channel the guys from the Great White North. Beer actually sounds like a good idea, so I decide to go get one for Bella and me. I whisper in her ear, "I'll be right back."

Bella follows me out of the room and sits down with Alice and Rosalie. I, however, head to the kitchen to set Emmett straight.

"Hey, Assmett, don't you ever get tired of having your breath stink?"

"The hell?"

"Because you constantly have your foot in your mouth, asshole!" I grumble at him.

"What did I do?"

"I don't even know where to start…just can it around Bella, okay? I like her, and it would be nice if you behaved yourself so she isn't scared off by you."

"Um, dude, I hate to remind you, but I'm the one who introduced you to her. Bella already knows AND loves me. You're the late arrival here. And weren't you just complaining to me about how much you hated Jazz and I trying to set you up? You can't have it both ways, you know."

"Well, you could at least tone down the sexual innuendos. I'm just trying to get to know her a little better, is all."

"Yeah, you aren't undressing her with your eyes every second you're together. I didn't miss that."

I grab two beers from the fridge and pop them open. "Just keep your observations to yourself, dork."

"You've got it so bad for her, dude! It's written all over your face."

"Whatever, Emmett."

I walk over towards Bella with the beers and ask, "Did you want to listen to the Cure's new album with me?"

She smiles in reply and follows me into my room, shutting the door behind her, muffling the "oohs" and "ahhhs" and laughter of our so-called friends. _Assholes._

As we sit there, drinking our beers, I carefully put _Heroes_ away and make a mental note to remind Emmett he is buying me a new one, since he caused the scratch.

I watch as Bella slips off her shoes and sits back on my bed. I'm instantly hard again when I imagine all the different things I'd love to try out with her on that bed. _Fuck,_ I think to myself, _I must be hornier than I thought. Whacking off just doesn't compare to the real thing._

Just then, I see Bella lean back onto her elbows, so once again the "R" and "I" in FRANKIE are highlighted. _Does she have any clue how sexy that is?_ She chooses that very moment to smile sweetly at me, and teams it up with those Clarice eyes. Yeah, my jeans are suddenly _very_ uncomfortable.

"So, Edward, you're from Chicago. Why did you move all the way out to Washington to go to school?"

"Well, my mom and dad are from Washington, so I spent a lot of time here when I was growing up. Then my girlfriend at the time, Tanya, wanted to come out here, so that kind of decided that for me."

I ponder that for a moment…all the things I did for Tanya that she never reciprocated. The break-up was bad enough, but the realization that she was so narcissistic continues to hit me frequently and hard. _Which makes me think about hitting Bella frequently and hard…not helping, Edward!_

"Does she still live here?" She sounds concerned, like she needs to worry about Tanya and I getting back together or something. For the second time today, I need to set the record straight with Bella.

"No, she broke up with me right before school started, told me she hated Washington and would not be coming back with me. She knew all summer long that she wouldn't be returning, but she never told me."

Her doe eyes turn all sad with empathy. "Edward, I'm really sorry. That just sucks."

"Thanks. It's really for the best, though, because who wants to be stuck with someone so narcissistic and shallow?"

"I suppose, but that probably doesn't make it feel any better."

"It doesn't."

Since we're on the sore subject of Tanya, I decide it is the perfect moment for a little quid pro quo. "Bella, you told me earlier that you've never had a boyfriend—is that true?"

She looks down at her hands and hunches her shoulders inward. "Nope. I've never had a boyfriend. My dad is Chief of Police in Forks, so that scared a lot of guys away. Plus, I'm kind of a tomboy and pretty much dance to my own beat, and that doesn't tend to attract the guys in droves, you know?"

_Okay, no boyfriend. That doesn't mean no experience… _"Yeah, but you've kissed someone before though, right?"

The blush reappears.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about telling me. I'm just curious about you."

No reply.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Her blush deepens and I hear her suck in her breath.

"Well, Mike Newton tried to kiss me in third grade, but I wouldn't let him. Sadly, that's as close as I've ever gotten."

_Well, thank god she had good taste in 3__rd__ grade! _"Really? Wow. I didn't realize you guys had such a long and sordid history. I'm curious—is that before he became a social moron, or after?" I can't help laughing at that comment.

"Ha-ha, I can hardly stop laughing. This isn't _my _fault! It's not like I never wanted to be kissed. No one ever asked me."

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It's just that sex is such an awesome part of life, and your not having ever experienced it before, it just surprises me. I'm certain there must have been guys who were interested in you in the past. Like today in the cafeteria, you didn't notice that they were looking at you. I'm sure that isn't the first time that happened."

I hear Bella snort again. "Yeah, I've had to fend them off with a whip. No, I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone interested in kissing me. That's just my reality, and I've accepted it."

The mental image of Bella with a whip, along with the visual of her tits popping out of the Frankie shirt makes harder than hell. _I feel like I'm a 7__th__ grader all over again…_

"Bella, you should never just give up on something like that! If you want to be kissed, you should let it happen. How sad would it be to never experience that in your life?"

"Edward, I've already explained to you—it isn't that I don't _want_ to be kissed, I'm just not sure it will _ever_ happen. I'd love for it to happen. I think about it a lot, actually."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! I'm not a freak, Edward!"

"I wasn't implying that you are a freak, Bella. I'm telling you not to give up on finding someone. It closes you off to some of the best things in life."

"Oh, yeah, like people lying to you all summer long and then leaving you high and dry?"

_That was brutal…_I hear myself cough, trying hard not to tear up over the thought of Tanya's goodbye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. That was a low blow."

"Yeah, it was."

"I have a problem with my verbal filter sometimes. Truly, I'm sorry."

"It's just still a little fresh. But I have to say, even though I've just gone through a really shitty experience recently, _I _haven't given up completely."

"But you said you weren't interested in dating anyone…"

_Technically, that's true, but then I met you today, Bella. _"I'm not right now. But that doesn't mean I never will be. You've made the choice to be alone for good, without even knowing what you're giving up."

"Well, now that you put it that way, I see what you mean. Maybe I'm just trying to avoid disappointing myself in the future, in case it never happens for me,"

I see Bella look down at her hands and notice a tear falling.

I walk across the room towards Bella. "Hey, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," I say, as I sit down beside her. "It's just that you deserve so much better than that. Don't sell yourself short. You should never go through life not knowing what it feels like to be kissed. Ever."

Bella looks at me for a long moment with those doe eyes, and then reaches up to touch my bottom lip. I kiss her thumb and she moves her palm to cover part of my lip and cheek. Our eyes are locked together, and I couldn't break our gaze if I tried.

_Something is wrong in the world if Bella hasn't sucked face before. I need to make this right._

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Can I give you your first kiss, Bella?"

She doesn't answer me with words. Instead, it is like the Hoover Dam just burst—she dives at me and crushes her lips on mine. The second she does that, I fucking swear lightning struck me—I feel the jolt run through my body. _Fucking hell, what is she doing to me?_ I open my eyes suddenly and find her pools of chocolate staring back at me, just as surprised. All of a sudden, Bella takes my lower lip between hers and sucks on it slowly. I'm caught off guard when I hear a loud moan escape from my throat. I reciprocate by sucking her lip into mine and gently brush my tongue over her soft, full lips, silently asking for entry. She willingly opens her mouth, and her taste is exquisite. I hear her start to moan and pant, and it is the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my life. _How can I be so affected by a simple kiss?_ I break our lips apart for a moment so we can catch our breath.

"Bella, I'm sorry…is this okay with you? I've never done this before, I mean so soon after I've met someone, and I don't want to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable. But I have to say, I'm having a really hard time believing that you've never kissed anyone before—you pack a _very _powerful punch!"

"Of course I've never done this before! I have no idea what I'm doing…it just feels so _wonderful_. I never imagined it like this."

_No shit, Sherlock! I used to think kissing was no big deal, but Bella just proved me wrong…_"Oh, it isn't usually like this, believe me. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"I know! I feel exactly the same way! Is it bad to admit I'd like to kiss some more?"

_Hello? FUCK NO! _"_Never._ It is never a bad thing to want to kiss some more!"

I feel her grab the back of my head, weaving her fingers into my unruly mop of hair, and it feels like they've always belonged there. _The only thing better would be to feel those sweet little hands wrapped around my cock…_ She greedily pulls my mouth into hers, like she has been doing this for a lifetime. For someone with no sexual experience, she is taking to this like a little minx. And suddenly, I need more than just a kiss. I'm so fucking hard I can barely stand it.

"Bella, is it okay if I take off your shirt? I'm dying to get my hands on your amazing knockers. I haven't stopped thinking about them since you flashed your t-shirt at me during lunch."

She pauses for a split second before shouting out "YES!" while grabbing the shirt and tossing it on the floor.

_Fuuuck me, a black bra. _I reach behind her to unclasp her bra, but there is nothing there. Confused, I ask her, "Um, how does this work?"

She gives me the sexiest look and tucks her thumb behind a clasp in _front_ of her bra, opens it, and her tits fly out to say hello. I feel myself smile like an idiot and my hands go straight for the gold.

"God, Bella, your tits are luscious. They fit perfectly in my hands." I roll her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, and Bella gets a glazed over look in her eyes. My lips start to trace a path across her jaw, until I reach her ear. I nibble carefully on her earlobe and hear her gasp in reply.

"Bella, you're wound up so tight. Just relax…," I whisper.

She pants out her response, "It's just that I've never felt anything like this before, I don't know what to expect!"

I want to give her more, to make her feelings even more intense, so I move my lips and tongue down her neck, sliding my nose back and forth. I am particularly sensitive to scents—either a woman smells amazing and draws me in, or hideous and becomes the anti-erection. Tanya's scent was more neutral, but not something that turned me off completely. Bella, however, has a scent like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. Its effect is like a drug to me. If I died with that scent lingering in my nostrils, my life would have been completely worthwhile. "You smell so delicious, I just want to snort you in all night."

I reach the nape of Bella's neck, and lightly nip the skin there, and pinch her nipples hard at the same time. I hear Bella groan, see her blush, and feel her pull away from me.

"What? Was that too hard?"

"Oh my god, no…it was just too much! It's all pretty overwhelming…"

"Do you want to stop?" _I can't believe I just said that, but I need to remember that this is her first time…_

She doesn't immediately respond, which makes me think she is trying to find a way to say "yes."

I suck in my breath and say, "Bella, why don't we call it quits for tonight."

I hear Bella choke out, "But…," and put my fingers over her lips to silence her.

"Here's what I'd like to propose. Let's just spend the next few days getting to know one another, and then go out on Friday and grab a bite to eat."

"But neither one of us dates…"

_Yeah, that was before I met you, Bella. Now I'll be your slave if you want me to! _I whisper encouragement into her ear, "I might be willing to make an exception."

_Oh, hell, the blush! She has no idea what that does to me!_

"Okay, it's a deal. Oh! I almost forgot! Friday is my birthday!"

"Perfect! We'll consider it your birthday present."

I notice that Bella is looking at the time, so I offer to give her a ride back to her dorm. It is the least I can do after spending such an incredible day with her.

I walk her out to the Volvo. We climb in and head for her place. We're quiet during the drive, but it isn't an awkward silence. The moment seems quite natural and totally unforced. I've never experienced such ease around a girl before. When we arrive, I put the car in park, place my hands on her cheeks, and lean in to kiss her goodnight. I make it a soft, slow kiss, trying to communicate in action what I feel after meeting her. I decide that actions alone aren't good enough, so I add, "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met, Isabella Swan. Thank you for letting me be the one to give you your first kiss. It was, in a word, exceptional."

She lets loose an adorable, nervous giggle and says, "I have to agree. I think my toes are still curled up."

I don't want to think about being apart from her, so I impulsively decide to ask her for more time tomorrow. "Do you want to meet for breakfast tomorrow? I don't have class until 9:00."

She responds eagerly to my request. "I'd love to!"

"I'll be by to pick you up around 8:00, OK?"

She opens the car door, exits swiftly, and says, simply, "See you then." I see her watching me drive away in the rearview mirror. If I didn't know better, I would say she is as affected by me as I am by her.

When I get back to the apartment, I'm still rock hard, uncomfortably so. There's no way I'll get to sleep at this rate—I need some relief _now_. Before heading to the shower, I set my alarm to make sure I wake up in time to get Bella for breakfast. I make my way to the shower and turn it on. Soon, I'm enveloped in hot steam and take my cock into my hand. I close my eyes and stroke myself, imagining that Bella is here in the shower with me. That it is her delicate little hands moving up and down over my swollen cock. I fantasize about turning her around and rubbing my aching cock over her cheeks, pressing into her backside. I imagine her reaching back, grabbing my cock once again and sliding into her tight wetness. Then it hits me, suddenly: _Holy shit, Bella is a virgin! _ That idea sends a flurry of images into my brain, imagining that I will be the one who pops her cherry. As I envision driving myself into her tight pussy for the very first time, I feel my powerful orgasm wash over me in waves. _Jesus, if I cum that hard my just imagining sex with Bella, I cannot imagine how fucking hot the real thing will be…_I finish up my shower and return to my room.

I slip into my sheets, naked, and smell Bella's exotic fragrance lingering on the sheets and pillow. I have no idea what makes her smell so fucking amazing, and I don't care. I just know that I want to keep smelling it forever. A smile spreads over my face, and I realize that for the first time since I broke up with Tanya, I'm happy. I'm completely content. And all I can think of is Bella.

**TUESDAY-THURSDAY**

Having remembered to set my alarm this morning, I knock on Bella's door at 8:00 AM, sharp. She opens the door while I'm still in the middle of knocking, and her beautiful doe eyes look deeply into mine. If I thought I would be less affected by them this morning after being apart for 8 hours, I was mistaken. Her gaze has an immediate effect on my cock, and it is rock hard once again. This woman will be the death of me, I swear.

Whatever connection we experienced yesterday is still plainly in effect this morning. It's almost as if there is an electrical current that runs between us, energizing me, and making my cock swell. I wonder to myself if she feels any of this, too. As we drive off towards the café for breakfast, I feel her gaze on me, and note that she is staring at my hands. She is wearing a deep blue v-neck sweater, so her spectacular tatas are showcased for me once again. I don't have a clue as to how I will avoid ogling her all day long. Seriously, this is like a cruel form of torture. Being interrogated by the KGB would be less arduous. _I can't believe I'm focusing only on her tits at 8:00 in the morning! How the hell am I going to have any sort of conversation with her when all I can think about is her awesome knockers sitting perfectly in my hands? _

Thankfully, Bella refocuses my attention by asking about the tape I'm playing.

"Oh, this is the Violent Femmes. They're a band from Wisconsin. They come to Chicago a lot, so I've seen them play there. They rock."

I manage to make it through breakfast without staring at her hooters the entire time, so I chalk that up as a huge success. We make informal plans to meet up in between classes and eat lunch together with the rest of the gang. Naturally, the topic of conversation at lunch is replete with sexual innuendo, but Bella handles it like a pro. All I can do is try to shake the images of the innuendos from my brain quickly enough to keep up with the rest of the group. Bella's immediate presence causes my mind to sit right in the gutter about 99.9% of the time. It can't be helped—she is just too fucking hot and enticing, and she doesn't even know it. After lunch, I don't want her to leave, so I ask if she wants to head over to the library to study. _All I really want to do is study Bella's rocking hot bod, but I can pretend to study…_Since we can't talk out loud, we pass notes back and forth filled with snarky comments about everyone who walks by. It's my library version of Snark-A-Thon.

_I think that guy secretly has a gerbil shoved up his ass…look at the face he is making while he reads that book!_

_Dude, did you just Vulcan mind meld with me? Because I was thinking exactly the same thing!! Either that, or he has a lump of coal shoved so far up his ass, in two weeks it will be a diamond! _Oh my god, Bella knows about Star Trek. A chick who knows about Star Trek. I think I just jizzed in my pants. Can she get any more perfect?

_Well, you can't deny the laws of physics, Captain! And actually, I used a Jedi mind trick on you…_

That one causes Bella to snort out loud. I knock her on the shoulder as a warning to keep it down…I'm not ready to get kicked out of the library yet.

_What about that chick in the corner—she totally has the hots for the geek in the opposite corner! She's practically undressing him with her four eyes! _

I can't help but laugh out loud when I catch Bella staring so obviously. It is clear that she is new to the fine art of staring. I feel compelled to tutor her.

_Swan, clearly you need a lesson in People Watching 101. Rule #1: Don't ever let them KNOW you're looking at them. Look at the wall that is near them, so you never look directly into their eyes. Got it, my young Padawan?_

That causes all hell to break loose. Bella is laughing and snorting uncontrollably, which is our ultimate downfall—the librarian finally kicks us out. Damn, now we have to leave. As we walk out to my car, I realize that I'm still not ready to say goodbye to Bella, and part of me acknowledges that I never will be. How is it possible for a girl to insinuate herself into my life so completely in such a short amount of time? I honestly feel like I've known her forever, we are so comfortable together. I sigh deeply, and drive over to Bella's dorm to drop her off. I offer up another sweet, soft kiss, and ask if she'll meet me for breakfast again tomorrow, which results in an enthusiastic "yes" from her.

When I get home from dropping Bella off, I have a ridiculously happy grin plastered on my face. Not that I'm even aware of it until Emmett comments on it.

"So, you look happy, Eddie. Didja get laid tonight?" He winks at me. _Fucker._

"Yeah, Emmett, Bella and I fucked like bunnies all over the library tonight. It was amazing! Can you believe they had the nerve to kick us out?"

He believes me for a split second, which was exactly the payback I needed to make up for his idiot comment. I pick up a pillow from the floor and throw it at him, then head for my room. I realize that Mr. Happy has made another appearance, spurred into action by imagining Bella and me fucking like bunnies. Looks like I'll need another spin in the shower tonight.

As I shut the bathroom door behind me, I hear Emmett yell, "Yo, Ed—make sure you wipe up your spunk from the wall when you're done. I don't want to be stepping in it in the morning!" That earns him a mental _motherfucker_.

The rest of the week continues in a similar pattern, and we spend nearly every second of our free time together. We went from not even knowing one another to being best buds in the span of a few days. Somehow, whenever we are together, our conversation eventually veers towards all things sex-related. Bella is so curious to increase her general knowledge about guys, and I have no problem assisting her in her quest for knowledge. I find her fascination with cocks downright adorable. She was shocked to find out that guys beat off all the time. I had a good chuckle at that one. _If only she knew the effect she has on me…or my shower. _This is also my chance to learn a little bit more about chicks. Tanya was always so secretive about everything; she had no interest in discussing things of a sexual nature. Bella gives me the low down about periods, and other girl stuff with no qualms whatsoever. We're both equally fascinated by what we discover about the opposite sex. I've never met a girl so willing to talk openly and candidly about sex stuff. The irony of the situation is not lost on me—here I am, talking to a girl who is a virgin and only experienced her first kiss a few days ago about the ins and outs of sex. Nothing is hidden and I've never had a friendship quite like this before. I have to admit that I love it.

**FRIDAY**

Friday morning finally arrives, and it is my chance to go all out for Bella's 21st birthday. I insist on bringing everyone to breakfast to celebrate; we arrange to meet the girls at the café. On our way there, the guys can't resist razzing me about Bella.

Of course, Emmett is first at bat. "So, Ed, is this all part of your plan to get birthday sex with Bella?"

"Emmett, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this—Bella and I are just friends. We're just getting to know each other. That's all. Got it?"

"Yeah, you two suck face every chance you get. 'Just friends' my ass."

Jasper chimes in as the voice of reason. I can always count on him to bring balance back to my universe after Emmett's messes. "Frankly, Edward, I'm pretty impressed that you are trying to take things slow, especially after the whole Tanya debacle. I think you're playing it smart. Except for the fact that I've seen how you two look at each other, and there is nothing platonic about that," he finishes. _Damn, just when I thought I had someone on my side, Jasper goes for the low blow._

"Thanks for your support and encouragement, Jazz." I say sarcastically. "It means the world to me."

"I'm just calling it as I see it. You two might be fooling yourselves that this is only friendship, but anyone with a set of eyes can see what's really going down. In fact, I think I blind man in space could probably..."

"SHUT IT!" I interrupt Jasper, as I shut my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm beginning to think this breakfast idea was not my most brilliant move; I should have just stuck to going alone with Bella, like we'd been doing all week.

Our waitress comes up to the table and I explain that it's Bella's birthday. I ask her to prepare a stack of pancakes with a birthday candle in it, so that we can surprise Bella right when she gets here. I just want everything to be perfect for her birthday, because she deserves to know how special she is.

We hear the girls arrive before they walk through the door; Bella and Alice are arguing about something. I see a plastic birthday crown in Alice's hands, and look over at Bella's face. She is adamantly refusing, but Alice is the most tenacious little thing I've ever seen. It doesn't take long for Bella to relent, and she blushes deeply when Alice puts it on her head.

As they approach the table, the waitress brings out the pancakes with the birthday candle. Bella gives us all a very crusty look, but reserves the biggest scowl for me. I put on my most innocent face and say, simply, "What?"

Bella huffs, "Apparently, Edward, you don't know me well enough yet to understand that I _loathe_ being the center of attention and I _hate_ celebrating my birthday!"

Emmett and Jasper start laughing out loud and reply, "Bella, _no one_ can hate celebrating their 21st birthday!"

I smirk at the group. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Bella celebrates her birthday in style tonight."

I see Bella's face turn into a mask of worry. _Did she change her mind about tonight?_

Alice smiles sweetly and asks, "Bella is going to dinner tonight? With you? Alone?"

Bella doesn't even leave time for me to reply. "Yes, Alice, my FRIEND, Edward, is bringing me to dinner tonight to celebrate my birthday as FRIENDS."

Uncharacteristically, Alice just gives Bella and I a knowing look, a quick nod, and drops the subject. I decide not to push my luck and leave it at that. Bella's countenance relaxes at once, and we finish up breakfast before heading to class.

The day passes quickly, and I take the afternoon to run all my errands to make sure everything is ready for Bella's birthday tonight. Knowing how she hates being the center of attention, and how comfortable she seems to be whenever we hang out at my place, I decide to celebrate with a picnic in my living room. I plan out the soundtrack for the evening, so I am certain the music will all be choice, no Muzak anywhere near the two of us. That's probably the best part of the plan.

Once everything is ready, I hop in the shower and get ready to meet Bella. Just stepping in the shower makes me hard, when I reminisce about the awesome beat off sessions I've had at Bella's expense this week. I decide it is probably best to relieve myself now in preparation for a night with Bella; no sense in being uncomfortably aroused all night long. As I stroke my aching cock, my thoughts drift to Bella's tits in the Frankie shirt. I imagine spunking all over her chest, which causes me to lose my load right there. Satisfied, I finish my shower, dress, and head off to get Bella.

When I arrive at Bella's dorm, Alice opens the door and squeals in my face. "Oh, Edward1 Just wait until you see her!"

I look over Alice's shoulder to see Bella peeking around the corner with uncertainty. She steps out, looking ten shades of sexy. She has on what could best be described as a mini skirt, but it is so tiny and tight, it is hard to know for sure; it is more like an errant scrap of fabric. Her lean legs go on for miles, and the heels she is wearing only emphasize it further. _Fuck am I glad I beat off before I got here, or I would have jizzed in my pants just now!_ Her shirt is belted at the waist, emphasizing her small waist and those hips I love. Her hair is fucking hot, all teased and curly. She is sex on legs, but her face and demeanor are still so innocent. The combination is a powerful aphrodisiac. _Fuck me, I'm so screwed._

Once we make eye contact, she smiles and run towards me, begging for an escape from her torture. "Ferris Bueller, you're my hero!"

I smirk at her and play along. "Then come with me, Princess. Your chariot awaits," offering up my arm as I escort her out of the room and down to the Volvo.

As Bella settles into her seat, she grins at me. "You know, Cinderella has nothing on me. She had to sit in a pumpkin transformed into a carriage for a few hours. Give me a shiny silver Volvo any day."

Just one more reason Bella is the most awesome chick on the planet, she loves the Volvo. "I'm pretty partial to it, myself."

I'm keeping our final destination a surprise. Bella has tried to get it out of me, but I hold steady. When we pull up to my apartment, she gives me a beautiful surprised smile. I open her car door, and escort her inside.

Keeping with the Cinderella theme she started in the car, I explain, "From what I know of you so far, Princess Swan, I recognize that you prefer the simpler things in life. I got rid of Emmett and Jasper for the night and I'm treating you to a picnic dinner Chez Edward." I swing open the apartment door and bow, motioning for her to enter.

Bella smiles widely. "Much have you learned, young Skywalker. It sounds perfect." _Jesus, there she goes again with the sci fi references. It makes me sprout wood every time!_

I cannot fail to mention one of my ulterior motives for holding her captive in my apartment. "Well, it also means we get to control the music we listen to all night," I say to her with a wink.

I sit Bella down on the picnic blanket in the living room and run into the kitchen. I grab the champagne from the refrigerator and open it with a loud _pop!_ I return to Bella with the champagne and flutes in my hands, sit down next to her, and pour us both a glass. She starts to lift the flute to her mouth when I stop her.

"Bella, what kind of birthday would it be if we didn't toast to you?" I wink at her again and lift my glass in the air. "To Bella's 21st birthday: May it yield happiness, laughter, and good friendship." We clink our glasses together and I lean over to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She blushes lightly and becomes a little bashful. "Thank you, Edward. I've certainly never been toasted like that before. It's really nice."

I need to set the record straight for her. "_Everyone_ deserves a good birthday toast, Bella."

I open the picnic basket and pull out our meal. Our conversation is just as easy as always.

"So tell me, Edward. What exactly is it about Transformers that all guys love? I mean, how lame can you get? They are just stupid cars that turn into robots. Not very imaginative."

I react with mock horror. "Bella, first of all, cars are _never_ stupid. You should know that by now! And they don't just transform into robots—it is a very sophisticated transformation from one machine into another. I mean, come on, they are both completely separate types of equipment that work as both machine and robot. Lame? How dare you! You better be careful or your new nickname will be Megatron."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because I still think it is lame."

"I think we will have to take this as an impasse, Bella. You clearly need more tutoring on this subject."

"What, are you going to say "Ni" again to me if I do not appease you?"

I lose it at that. I fucking love _The Holy Grail_. "Don't worry. I have a shrubbery," I say with a completely straight face. Bella snorts in response.

Now it's Bella's turn. "Okay, Edward. I have a totally serious question that I need to ask, and you must answer me with complete honesty." I look at her, confused, wondering how things turned serious so suddenly.

"How can you possibly conclude that Luke Skywalker is more of a stud than James T. Kirk?"

_She fucking gets me every time. How did I walk into that so blindly?_ "Come on, Bella, James T. Kirk is a total slut! Luke is so young and virtuous. He would never defile a young maiden just for the sake of getting his rocks off."

"Yeah, but doesn't that make him a total stud? Virtue does not equal studliness, you should know that! Plus, Luke was in love with his _sister_ for a while. Gross."

"He didn't know it was his sister! And he figured it out before they did the dirty deed, so your argument is irrelevant."

"Whatever, Edward. Just understand that when it comes to sexual fantasies, Kirk beats out Skywalker any day."

"So, Bella, what are some of _your_ fantasies?"

_I knew that would make her blush. So. Fucking. Hot._

"No way. That is not on the agenda for this evening!"

"Bella, what's the deal? You've never been squeamish about this before!" _I knew this would get her all hot and bothered…_

"Yeah, but fantasies, Edward? Come on—that's just way too personal!"

I look straight at her, giving her my sexiest stare. "If I tell you one of mine, will you tell me one of yours?"

"What, is this like the adult version of doctor? You show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

I wag my eyebrows at her. She seems to be catching on… "_Will_ you show me yours?"

"That's not what I meant! It was only a metaphor!"

I just smirk at her. "But it wasn't a bad idea, right?"

Bella pretends to be offended; I know better. "Are you trying to get into my pants, Edward Cullen?"

_Mmmm, yes, please! _"If I recall, Ms. Swan, you are wearing a skirt tonight…"

She pulls out her doe eyes. "How would you know what I am or am not wearing, hmm?"

_Dammit, she sees right through me! _I swallow hard, and see Bella staring at my throat.

_It's now or never, Cullen. _I put my hand on her knee, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you want me to find out?"

I hear her breath hitch before she responds. "Do _you_ want to find out?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. I asked you first, Swan!"

She returns my stare, and we are locked in place momentarily. She leans towards me and whispers, "I think I'm done eating, Edward." My dick is instantly hard.

All of a sudden, it is go time. Before I can even think about what I am doing, I grab Bella's hand and run to my room. I barely get the door locked before our lips crash together. While I love what she is wearing, I can't maneuver it off easily or quickly enough. The lightning that always strikes when we kiss shoots through me anew. I want to feel her entire body at once; it is like I cannot get myself close enough to her. My cock is literally aching for her. Just then, she pulls away.

_No! What the fuck! Come back, Bella!_

She looks at me with great determination. "Edward, um, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm a virgin, obviously, and I'd really like to change that status if it is all right with you."

_Jesus freaking Christ, what? 'Stamp my v-card, Edward?' I sense my inner caveman coming to the surface. I resist the temptation to hump her silly and try to process what she is saying; with the lack of blood flow to my brain, this is more complicated than it needs to be. _"Bella, are you sure? I mean, four days ago you had your first kiss…this isn't too sudden for you?" _Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayno…_

"No! I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to lose my virginity at the rate I was going. I can't think of anyone I would trust more with it than you."

_Thank you, baby jesus. _"You know there is no going back…and it's probably gonna hurt like a bitch."

"I know. I just really, really want to do this, and I want to do it with you. Is that okay?"

_Umm, YES!! _"You don't have to ask more than once. Of course it's okay!"

"I'm on the pill already, by the way, for cramps. So we'll be safe."

I know exactly what this calls for: Mood music. I carry Bella over to my bed, then gently lay her down. I walk over to the stereo and put on Roxy Music's album _Avalon_ and return to finish what we started.

I slide between her legs and rest on my forearms. I need to feel her amazing hair between my hands and our lips melting together. I take things slow, easing her into the moment. Her lips are so soft and warm, I can't help but trace a line around around them with my tongue. As our tongues dance together, we move in and out of each other's mouths. Once again, I find it hard to imagine that Bella is new to all this; I've never experienced a more powerful kiss in my life. Every time our lips touch, my entire body is energized. If I didn't already think she was the most incredible chick on the planet, this would definitely seal the deal. I can't restrain myself from tasting her skin, so I work my tongue along her jaw line and over to her earlobe. I snake my tongue around the lobe and coax it gently between my teeth, nibbling it while I whisper, "I'm just going to take it all slow," _nibble_ "So we can savor this together," _nibble, nibble. _She nods her head silently to let me know it's all right.

Now that I have the green flag, I use my tongue to taste her skin along her neck. I'm inhaling as I work, becoming almost lightheaded from her scent. She fucking drives me wild. It is then that I notice Bella is grinding away over my painfully erect cock, almost like she is in a trance. I need to stop her before it is too late.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that or we aren't even going to make it to second base."

"Huh?" is all I hear.

"You're dry humping my business, love. Let's just minimize the stimulation in that general area for awhile."

I see that lovely flash of scarlet and hear her say softly, "I'm sorry!"

I just smile into her skin and move on to the main event. I shift my hand from Bella's hair to her tits. Knowing the secret to removing her bra, I quickly unclasp it to release her breasts from their confinement. _Fuck, it should be against the law to package up beauties like these. She should be allowed to parade these around for all to see. Wait, on second though, she should ONLY be allowed to parade these around for ME to see…preferably 24 hours a day…_

I sink into her cleavage and groan. I didn't think she could make me any harder, but my cock feels like it is going to explode. _Hang in there, buddy, it will all be worth the wait. I promise!_

"Bella, I don't think I can tell you enough how awesome your bazooms are."

Bella giggles. "That reminds me of Ricki Lake in _Cry Baby_: 'Our bazooms are our weapons!' Personally, I don't get what the big deal is—mine are nothing remarkable, especially compared to everyone else's."

That comment gets my attention. Is she serious? I look her straight in the eyes and say, "Excuse me? These two beauties, right here, the ones that fit perfectly in my hands? These are the tits you are calling unremarkable?"

"Well, yeah, I've always been kind of self-conscious about them, actually."

"Bella, if I could be buried deep in your cleavage for the rest of my life, I would die a very, very happy man."

She doesn't argue with that, but thankfully directs my face back to where it belongs—forever buried between her breasts. I slowly circle the tip of my nose around her nipples, which respond to my touch by forming stiff peaks. I slowly snake out my tongue and circle it around her nipple, and blow my breath over it. Bella moans and instantly arches her back in response, provoking a smirk from me. _Yeah, Cullen has a trick or two up his sleeve, Swan. Just you wait. I'll have you screaming my name in ecstasy shortly._

Mr. Happy is beginning to get a little impatient with me, so I start to move the show down south. I drag my tongue slowly across her abdomen, circle around her belly button, and continue downward towards her fragrant pussy. I shift my focus up towards Bella and look into her eyes, and see there the realization that she understands where this is headed. I try to gauge if she is hesitating at all, but all I see is lust. I turn back to her sweet pussy and skim my nose along her panties. It's all I can do to keep from attacking her at that very moment.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you smell? I can't wait to taste you."

She just whimpers and I hook my thumbs around both sides of her panties, while she lifts her hips for me so I can slide them off and toss them aside. I kneel between her legs, sliding a finger along her wetness, gently easing it inside of her. Bella bucks instantly in response. I delicately add another finger, feeling her stretch to accommodate the added girth, and slide my thumb over her clit. Her entire body jerks in reply. I am absolutely amazed at how attuned her responses are to my touch. I wonder if she's ever touched herself before.

"Have you ever cum before, Bella?"

She blushes and shakes her head. _So motherfucking sexy._

"Then I want you to cum for me. I want to see your face when I make you cum."

She barely nods her head, shutting her eyes to focus on the sensations my fingers are producing. Her hips are bucking and arching in time with my ministrations, and all I can think of is how she will look when my hard cock is buried deep inside her. I want her so badly, but I want to make sure she gets the orgasm of her life—her first orgasm, to be exact—before hitting it home. I barely have time to finish the thought before I feel her muscles clench around my fingers, watching her body twitch and jerk as she cums.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Yes! I'm…fucking…uh…fucking…_cumming_!"

A flush spreads over her chest as a smile spreads across her lips. I stop stroking her and let her come back to earth. When she opens her eyes, she has a determined look on her face. She immediately pushes me backwards and roughly removes my boxers, freeing my cock at last. She pauses for a moment, apparently taking a minute to look me over. A sly smile sprouts on her face as she sees my cock throbbing for her, purple and hard as hell. She reaches out and slides her small hands over my dick. With her touch, I groan out as I thrust my hips into her hands. She spreads the bead of precum at the tip of my cock with her finger, then tightens her hand around the base, pumping up and down.

_Jesus, she feels amazing, like she's done this all her life. _I hear myself moaning and continue thrusting my hips into her.

Then Bella does something completely unexpected: She fucking takes my dick into her mouth like she was born to give blow jobs. I feel her hot tongue circling around my head and let out a loud hiss. This girl just keeps getting better and better—I cannot fucking imagine what she will pull out next. All I know is that I am in heaven, and I never want to stop feeling Bella underneath me, on top of me, and, _fuck_, inside of me.

While I love what Bella is doing to my cock, I realize that I'm going to spew too early if she doesn't stop. I'm just about to say something when I hear Bella's husky voice saying, "I need you, right now."

_Don't need to say it more than once baby…_I nod and shift Bella's body underneath mine.

Before I make a move, though, I need to be certain that she is ready. "You're absolutely sure about this Bella? Because this is the point of no return."

She nods. "I'm 21 now, Edward, and it's about time. You're the only person I want to lose it to."

"Okay. I'll go slowly, but no matter what, it's going to hurt. You just tell me when you need me to slow down or stop."

We're looking directly into each other's eyes as I start to rub my cock back and forth through her slick, wet folds, preparing to enter her.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so wet for me. I can't tell you how hot that is."

I carefully ease my head into her and pause, allowing her to adjust to the feeling. She grimaces slightly, but nods silently for me to continue. I ease more of my length into her, when she suddenly sucks in her breath. I stop immediately.

"Are you okay, Bella? I'm so sorry it has to hurt like this. Do you want to stop?"

"God, no! Just give me a second." I hear her take a few deep breaths, and then she urges me forward. "Okay, let's do this, Edward!"

I thrust the rest of my length into her gently, filling her hot, amazing cunt. While I'm not virgin, I've never felt something so exquisite in my life.

"Jesus, Bella, you are so tight. You feel so incredible wrapped around me."

She feels so good, my cock buried deep within her, that my thrusting starts in earnest. I want her to get there with me, so I reach down between us and starts rubbing on her clit. I'm suddenly surprised when Bella moves her hand and replaces mine with her own. Just the sight of her touching herself nearly makes me bust a nut. I hear myself groaning and panting, almost there.

"_That…is…so…fucking…hot…Swan! Gonna…jizz…any…second…Bella…cum…with…me…"_

I look into Bella's eyes and see that same glazed stare I saw during her last—her _first_—orgasm. That look of concentration paired with ecstasy is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. All of a sudden, Bella's face lights up and she screams out my name; I feel her clenching around my dick, and I can't hold back another second. I thrust into her one last time and experience the most powerful orgasm of my life, releasing my load into her with a loud groan. We're both covered in sweat and pant together. I nuzzle my face into her neck, taking in her scent and squeezing her tightly.

"Bella, that was phenomenal. You are totally a natural."

I feel her hands weave their way into my hair and hear her sigh contentedly. "I think the 'phenomenal' part has more to do with you than me, Edward. All I can say is you transported me to another galaxy and I'm not entirely sure I'll ever get back to where I used to be."

I look up, directly into her eyes. "That was the whole idea, Bella, to get you to an entirely new place. And, love? I'll go there with you anytime you like…"

We lay tangled together, a mess of arms and legs. Gradually, we shift positions until we are spooning together; my arms are wrapped tightly around my beautiful Bella. My nose is buried deep in her hair. All I can think is that I'm holding the most awesome girl in the world, and I never want to let her go. Our breathing gradually slows and we drift off to sleep.

**A/N: If you haven't read Bella's POV, the actual entry for the "Age of Edward" contest, you can find it at:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5108751/1/Like_a_Virgin**

**Obviously, you need to remove the "(DOT)" and replace it with the real thing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
